I love you Merle
by The masked maniac writer
Summary: Merle misses Hitomi now that she's gone back home and Van feels her pain, now it's up to him to make her feel better. Kinda short though. Please read and review.


I love you Merle  
  
Summary: Merle misses Hitomi now that she's gone back home and Van feels her pain, now it's up to him to make her feel better. Kinda short though. Please read and review.  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I hate these things but I have to put them in anyway. I don't own any of the characters in this story and I doubt I will, although I think I might be the first person to come up with this type of story.  
  
It'd been several months since Hitomi had gone back to Earth and it had affected everyone, especially Merle, she felt like she had lost her best friend. "*Sighs* I hope Hitomi is allright, I really miss her," Merle said to herself as she sat by her window, gazing out at the mystic moon where her friend was right now. Merle wanted to cry, but she couldn't, she had to be strong, for Van. "H-Hitomi, please come back," Merle managed to choke out. Despite her best attempts she couldn't help but cry.   
  
Even the weather felt sorrow because of Hitomi leaving, the rain was pouring down and the lightning and thunder clashed. Merle fell onto her bed and hugged her pillow tight as she cried even harder.   
  
There was a soft knocking at the door and it slowly creaked open. "Merle, I'm sorry for intruding, I could hear you crying." It was Van, he was checking up on her. Merle kept crying even though she heard Van, she was too upset to face him.   
  
Van walked over to Merle's bed and sat down next to her, he proceeded to run his fingers through Merle's pink hair and down her back gently. "Merle, I know that you miss Hitomi, I do too," Van told her.  
  
Merle looked up at Van with tear filled eyes at Van and then cried even harder and she wrapped her arms around his waist, she was too broken up to try and talk. Van hated to see how sad Merle was, he picked her up with one arm around her back and the other under her legs. "Shh, it's okay Merle, come on," Van told her as he carried her out of the room and through the halls and into his room, there he sat her down on his bed.  
  
"Now Merle, tell me why you're upset," Van told her as he ran his finger's through the cat-girl's should length pink hair. "Y-you love Hitomi," she managed to choke out. "But why does that have you crying," Van asked. "You love Hitomi, *sniffles* b-but not me," Merle told him and cried harder.  
  
Van didn't believe his royal ears, he never knew Merle felt like this, he sat down next to Merle and wrapped his arms around her. "Merle whatever gave you that idea, I really love you and I could never forget that no matter how much I love Hitomi," he reassured her. "B-but if you had to choose, who do you love more?" "...Merle that's crazy, I love you and Hitomi the same, I couldn't choose between you two it's impossible," Van reassured her. "*Sniffles* y-you mean it," Merle asked. "Of course, I would never lie to you," he told her.  
  
Merle cheered up some, she knew Van wouldn't lie to her, but then she remembered something that Hitomi had told her 'Once I go back home you'll have Van all to yourself' she remembered Hitomi tell her, she really liked the sound of that.   
  
As Van gently stroked Merle's back he could hear her purring instead of crying. "Are you feeling better now Merle," Van asked. Before he knew it Merle tackled him, held him down on his bed and proceeded to kiss him all over his face. "Easy Merle easy," Van told her, he managed to get Merle under just enough control to hold her head still, "here, this is they way to kiss," he told her. Van sat up and Merle did the same, he leaned closer to Merle and she did the same and closed her eyes.  
  
Their lips met in what may've been the most passionate kiss the two every shared, Merle ran her hands along Van's back while Van ran his hands all along her back and through her hair. As much as they hated to they had to pull away from each other to breathe. "*Pant, pant* now that was really a kiss, where's you learn that from Van," Merle inquired. "From Hitomi, she taught it to me the night before she left. It's okay with you, right," Van asked, a little nervous about what she'd think. "Yeah it's allright Van, I don't mind, *yawns* but I'm tired, I think I should get to bed," Merle told him. "Okay, we can always pick up where we left off. But for tonight why don't you stay here, just incase you need some comforting again," Van told her.  
  
Merle loved the sound of this, she slipped off her sandals and put her necklace on the night stand and got under the covers. Van removed his shirt, boots and socks and got on the opposite side of his bed, right next to Merle. "Good night Merle, I hope you sleep well," Van told her. "I hope you do too Van, my love," Merle told him, she kissed him again and then lyed down. As soon as Van lyed down Merle wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest and purred gently as Van ran his hand down her back.  
  
THE END  



End file.
